Meet Me In The Pouring Rain
by Naty17
Summary: While trying to escape her past abusive love, Skye, Jill decides to come back to Sunshine Islands, where she had escaped already once before. But, what happens when both the cowboy AND the thief come back in the picture? Finally Complete!
1. Back where I began

Monday, summer 19th, Year 3

After all this time, I was finally back. After my father had physically abused me, I had fled to the Sunshine Islands. One day, I had the luck to find a job in Forget-Me-Not. I left my friends to begin a better life… which turned out not so better after all. I found myself falling for Skye, the Phantom Thief. He found out, however, and used it against me.

Told me he loved me, when he never had, just to get what he wanted most with women. When I found out, I knew I had over-stayed my stay. And, where else to go then the place that had greeted me ever so welcomely the first time?

I was glad, as the boat reached the dock, to finally be on land. My stomach was getting weaker every minute on the rough waters. I was to stay at my sister, Chelsea,'s ranch. I recognized a lot of people. Lanna had spotted me first. She rushed up to me, and squeezed me tightly. She informed me of all the details in her life; like the fact that after a whole year, the time that I had left, Denny had **finally** asked her out. I was happy for her, I really was. She called Denny over, and we chatted a bit, before I said my goodbyes. It was nice to see them again, but they weren't the ones I was aching to see most.

I made my way to Ranch Island. There, my beloved sister was watering her plants.

"Jill!" she said, rushing up to me and giving me a bear-hug. Lanna's hugs were nothing compared to Chelsea's.

"Chelsea! Can't… Breath…" I managed somehow to say.

"Oops! Sorry!" Chelsea said, giggling. Ah, same old Chelsea!

She rushed me into Taro's house so fast, I almost face planted onto the floor.

"Jill? Oh my god, it's really you! It's been too long!" Natalie said, rushing up to hug me. The people here were huggier then I remembered, but it felt nice to know I was loved. Elliot appeared out of no where and smiled, shaking my hand. "It's nice to see you back again, Chels."

"You too, Elliot!"

"So, what brings you back here, Jill?" asked Felicia.

"Oh…" She had caught me off guard. I hadn't told anyone yet…

"It's OK if you don't want to tell us. As long as it isn't as bad as the first time you came here." Taro's family had teamed up with Mirabelle and Julia to arrest my dad.

Chelsea looked at us all, confused, and squeezed Elliot's hand. "Elliot, dear, what are they talking about?" I looked at their interlaced hands with a disgusted eyebrow, and Natalie laughed. "That's exactly what I looked like when I found out!"

I looked up at Chelsea again with a raised brow. "OK, when did that happen?" Chelsea blushed. "It's a long story. But what were you guys talking about?" Of course she wouldn't know. Chelsea was my half-sister, my mother's daughter. She had found out about my father, and left him as soon as she got out of the hospital. Unfortunately, I found out too late.

"I'll tell you someday, Chelsea…" She frowned at me, but didn't say any more.

"Shouldn't you be seeing the other villagers now?" Natalie asked.

"Uh, sure. OK." I said, finally tearing my gaze away from the only family I had left.

There was one specific person I really wanted to see. I went to the Animal Shop.

"Jilly!" Quick chit-chat, more hugs, blablabla, same old. Not that I wasn't happy to see Julia and Mirabelle, because I really was. There was just someone I was very anxious to see again.

"Uh, Julia? Do you know where-"

"Where Vaughn is?" She sighed. "You haven't changed a bit. He's done work for the day, so I don't have a clue where he is."

"Oh, OK. Thanks anyway."

I went walking around, half getting exercise, half searching for Vaughn. I finally spotted him at the beach.

"Vaughn!"

The cowboy turned his head slowly, and I saw him widen his eyes. Those beautiful eyes… I missed them more then anything in the world…

"Oh, Jilly!"

Oh no. Please, Chelsea, not now, please! But, oblivious to my prayers, Chelsea rushed up anyway.

"Common already!"

"What could you possibly want…?"

"We're going to celebrate!"

I looked back at the silver haired man. He was still watching us, but when he noticed my gaze, he tipped his hat, and turned back to the sea. I guess I could always wait 'till tomorrow.

* * *

What a day! We finally finished the party. We had a few drinks, drunk singers… Good times, good times…

I decided to go back to the Animal Shop, while I waited for the effects of my drinks to wear off.

"Jill? Do you know where Vaughn is?"

"No, how would I?"

"Well, I thought he was with you! I haven't seen him since he finished work! And it's pouring rain! He could get sick!"

"Oh…" That was all I could manage to say.

* * *

I ran back to the beach, hoping he was there. Sure enough, I saw the cowboy still there, out in the pouring rain. Why did he have to be so stupid? I sat down beside him, my sister's bandana the only thing shielding me from the rain.

"Vaughn?" He looked up to me. "Vaughn, please, come back to the Animal Shop!"

"Jill? Why did you leave?" I froze. "You never told me." I left on a Saturday. He had never had the chance to say a last goodbye.

"I-I found a job… And I moved…" He looked away again.

"Oh…" We sat there in silence for a few minutes, soaking wet.

"Jill, you changed me. You made me…" He searched for the right words. "…less mean…" I giggled at his odd choice of words. "And, when you left, I felt… empty… Like a part of me was… gone… You know, you were one of my only friends." Once more, he turned his head to face me. "And the only girl I ever loved."

He put his gloved hands on my chin, tilted it upwards, and kissed me softly.

You know, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to come back…

* * *

**My first one shot... Well, it used to be a one-shot... Thanks to some really nice comment, I've been inspired to continue! I corrected one part, where I accidently put Chelsea in Jill's place ****_(I sat down beside him, my bandana the only thing shielding me from the rain.)_**** What did you think of the story? Terrible, I know, but I kind of rushed it. I still feel like bragging though, so… 1047 words. It's OK, I guess… I thought Jill X Vaughn would also be pretty interesting...**

**Anyway, please review!**


	2. Dripping Wet

**Credit to x-vatona****ge-x**

**Meet Me in the Pouring Rain**

This was… nice. I wondered why it hadn't happened earlier. This was the one thing that wasn't perfect in my life; Love. True, I had Skye, but, well… Just look where that got me; abused once more, just in a different way. I honestly hoped this wouldn't be like when I was with Skye. I wanted to feel safe, for the first time in my life.

He pulled away from me, his face calm and cool, as usual, while I was blushing furiously. He smirked at my reaction, and said: "I… would have done that sooner, but then you…" Left. The words were left unsaid, but it was clearly what he was going to say.

"Y-Yeah, uh… Sorry about that…"

"Don't worry 'bout it. You're here now, right?"

We both turned quickly to the sound of rustling leaves. I could have sworn I saw a figure there, barely taller then me, watching us… But then again, it could have been my imagination…

Vaughn ran his hands through my soaked hair under Chelsea's bright red bandana.

"Come on." He said softly, in almost a whisper. "We have to go back now."

As we got through the door frame of the Animal Shop, Julia jumped right into Vaughn's arms.

"You're alive, you're alive, Goddess, you're alive!"

Vaughn dropped her, and the golden-haired girl dropped to the ground.

"Ow…"

"Vaughn!" I warned him. "Be nice!"

He rolled his eyes in response. "Or what?" I thought for a moment. He had a point; what could I do that would make him gap in defeat…? "Or… Or I'll steal your hat!" OK… maybe gaping was overdoing it. Vaughn chuckled, and Julia, who was still on the floor, seemed to forget her pain, and looked as if she had witnessed a murder.

"Y-You… laughed…" She immediately brightened up, and started jumping around the room. "Mom, mom, he laughed! He laughed! Can you believe it? I told you it was because of Jill!" Vaughn bit his lip.

"Julia?" I said. "What exactly are you talking about?"

"Well…" Julia answered, finally coming to rest on the leather couch. I sat beside her as she started blabbering.

"When you first got here, as I think you noticed, Vaughn was…" She paused, trying to think of a description that wouldn't insult the cowboy, who was still in front of the door, listening carefully.

"Well, he was just Vaughn. But when you became his friend, you changed him. He actually started talking to me and saying things that weren't 'Go away' or 'You're annoying.'" She said. I laughed; she actually could do a pretty good impression of him.

"And…" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I actually saw him laugh!" Julia said proudly. Vaughn smirked, and once more, Julia went into shock.

"I saw that! You just smiled!" She turned back to me. "What have you done to him? I've been trying to get him to do that for a whole year!"

I cleared my throat. "You were saying?"

"Right, right. So, when you left, he went back to… being him. You know, anti-social, moody, Mr. I-don't-care-about-you-so-leave-me-alone, Mr.-"

"We get the point!" Vaughn growled. I was surprised at how well he was controlling himself; normally he would have yelled so loud, the earth would start shaking! Metaphorically, of course.

"And now that you've come back, he's happy again!"

"Then I guess you should be happy Skye chased me out of Forget-Me-Not!" Both Julia and Vaughn stared at me, confused. Oops.

"Who?" asked Vaughn.

"Uh, n-nothing! Never mind!" Julia and Vaughn looked at each other quickly, but that thought was lost as the small bell from the door chimed, and in stepped my half-sister, soaked head to toe, and looking rather pale.

"Mirabelle!" I shrieked. The plump woman came at once, bounding down the second story stairs.

"Chelsea, what happened?"

"I-I went outside, looking for him…" She said, pointing at Vaughn. "But I saw them… Jill already found him… Overheard… What they were saying… Saw… What they did…"

She fainted, but Vaughn and I were too shocked to do anything. She knew what happened at the beach, and knowing Chelsea, it wouldn't take too long for everyone to find out. Not that we wanted things to say absolutely wanted to keep things secret, but we did want a little privacy, at least until things became official.

* * *

Still summer 19th, Year 3

My sister finally woke up, but she's acting like she's high*, or something. She's been going on and on about how she knows my "secret", but luckily, she hasn't told anyone what exactly is so special that she's hiding. Julia's about to go mad! She's even been bothering Vaughn, who surprisingly, hasn't screamed at her yet, but-

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Hmm… I guess I spoke too soon… Oh goddess, Chelsea is trying to make me admit "How I Feel". Now I know how Vaughn feels with Julia around all the time!

"But Vaughnie, I want to know!"

"Julia, I told you already, we're not hiding anything!"

"Yes you are! Chelsea said so!"

I better get over there before anything becomes violent… Let's just hope that everything will blow by… eventually…

Chapter Stats:

Words: 867 (not counting author's note)

Date posted: Friday, March 11th, 2011

_OK everyone! That's Chapter 2! Did you like it? It's not over yet, though. Just making sure everyone knows. So, just to avoid confusion, whenever I put the line:_

_

* * *

_

_It means either that I'm changing the scene, or that it goes to Jill's diary. Most of the diary parts are marked with a date on top (summer 19__**th**__ year 3, in this case). K, so… Happy writing, and please _

_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!_


	3. Stabbed

Chapter 3

Sunday, summer 25th, Year 3

Life has been going on pretty normally since last week. Chelsea doesn't remember a thing she saw, Vaughn left for the city, and Julia is still on drugs… Joking! Can't believe you believed me! No, wait; what I really can't believe is that I'm talking to a diary… I'm such a nerd! Well… I should've known that by now…

Anyways… I have no clue what's going to happen to me next. One day, everything is peaceful, and the next, everyone's panicking for no reason! Yep… These islands have always been really random. Exciting, but relaxing at the same time! It's… strange… I wonder if that darned Goddess has anything to do with it all. Man, that woman has problems! The only thing I have to be worried about is that tomorrow is Monday. And the next two days are usually the most exciting of the week…

* * *

I groaned. I don't wanna wake up, I don't wanna wake up, I don't wanna! But I gotta… I rose from the poor excuse of a bed I had. Since Chelsea only had one room, I was forced to sleep on the floor, in a sleeping bag, and man, was I stiff! The only thing that could make me any crankier is if I didn't have any coffee this morning.

* * *

Well, guess what? I didn't get my coffee! Stupid Chelsea is too immature to like it, and she's got enough energy already without it, so now I'm stuck like this for who knows how long!

"Hey Jill!" called Elliot. I still couldn't believe that freak show was dating MY sister!

"Get out of my sight, you're ruining my life!" I snarled at him.

"Uh… What did I do?"

"You lived!" Elliot still didn't seem to get it.

"I'm trying to tell you to get lost, unless you know of a nearby Tim Hortons!"

"What's Tim Hortons?"

"Oh, Goddess, you're hopeless…"

Stupid islands…

"Let me guess; no coffee?" I turned to see Natalie. She was my best friend when I was here before.

"You know me too well…"

"Here you go! Two creams, and one sugar!" She said, handing me a thermos.

"Natalie, you are a saint!"

Stupid islands… but I love them anyway…

* * *

I strolled around the island, humming happily. Everything seemed to get so much better when there was coffee in my system.

"Hey, Jill!"

"To, you random, hateful person: Stop ruining my morning, you bastard!"

"Um… OK… Are you like that to everyone, or just me?" I spun quickly on my heels at the sound of his voice.

"Vaughn! Hey! Uh… yeah, sorry for calling you a bastard… I thought you were either Denny, Lanna, or Elliot." We both shuddered at that last name.

"So, uh… What are you doing?" I asked.

"Talking to you, what's it look like?" He replied.

"Now, now, don't get cocky with me!" I said, with a girly little laugh. "Holy crap!" I said in astonishment. "Did I just giggle?"

Vaughn nodded, chuckling softly.

"And it looks like it's contagious!" I stated proudly.

Vaughn frowned, then, realizing what he did, broke into a big grin. I was both surprised, and dazed at the same time. This was something I wasn't used to seeing – but that I was hoping to see more often.

"Did you just-"

"Yep, I sure did… You see what you do to me?"

I smiled mischievously, realizing how that sentence could have two different meanings. He leaned in closer, and brushed his lips against mine, both of us oblivious to the girl watching us from the window of the Diner.

* * *

Why couldn't that have been me? I had been here for a whole year now, and unlike Jill, _I _hadn't ever left. But no, that darn girl comes waltzing back, and gets everything that I've ever wanted. The one thing I've ever prayed for. The one thing I've ever made a fool of myself to get.

I stormed out the diner, not even bothering to wait for change. He could keep it for all I care. I continued walking - more like running – to the Sprout Island beach. I always went there to think. But today, things were just a little different; there was a large ferry by the port, and a few tourists were coming off the great ship. One had pink hair, and scary red eyes, who was clinging on childly to another woman with brown hair and two blond streaks. But the most intriguing passenger was a man with silver hair, emerald green eyes, and a leopard patterned shirt…

* * *

Words: 765 (not counting author's note)

Date posted: Thursday, March 31st, 2011.

Hey, my buddies! Was up? Sorry I haven't updated this in exactly 20 days (OMG!) I've just been pretty busy. This one is rather short, but… Bleh. Just don't hate me, please!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Broken Bonds

**Chapter 4: Broken Bonds**

"Who are you?" I couldn't help it; the question just came out.

The silver haired man turned to me. "I, fair maiden, am the Phantom Skye! And who may you be, may I ask?" I couldn't help but blush. Although I could barely understand him, I knew what fair maiden meant… I think…

"My name is Chelsea. Why are you here?"

"Dear Chelsea, I am too pleased to meet you. I'm on a search for a certain lady. Perhaps could you assist me?"

I blushed again. "Perhaps I shall! What is the girl's name?"

"The name, my lady, is Jill."

I froze. Could he mean my- no, it couldn't possibly be MY sister!

"Fair, maiden, are you alright? You look awfully pale!"

"N-No, I mean, uh, yes, I'm fine. Could you give me a description of the girl you're searching for?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, of course. She has chestnut brown hair, almost the same shade as your own, and violet colored eyes. Ring a bell?"

I froze once more. Yes, that was definitely Jill; what other brunette had purple eyes?

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Why is it so important that you find her?"

Skye sighed, as if the reason pained him. I myself, the queen actress, couldn't even tell if he was acting, or not! "Jill was the love of my life, but she disappeared mysteriously one night, and I'm afraid she has either been kidnapped, or ran away. Either way, she is in great danger! She is being chased! I must find her, and flee as soon as possible!"

I sighed. "I think I might have your girl…"

* * *

_Tuesday, summer 27__th__, Year 3_

_Oh Goddess. I have this strange feeling that something awful is going to happen! What is it? Sorry, I'm not __**that **__psychic- I have no idea in the least. Let's just hope that, for once, my instinct is wrong. But my instinct is __**never **__wrong. That's what scares me. Let's just hope that a certain "Prince of the stars" isn't included in this…_

_I wonder what's wrong with Chelsea? She's been acting real strange around me. Was it something I did? Did I say something wrong? Maybe I should ask Natalie, she'll hopefully help me catch up on what I missed. I knew I should never have left the Islands in the first place, because if I hadn't, I wouldn't have met-_

"What are you writing?"

I quickly closed my diary, and turned to my new lover.

"I-It's nothing. Nothing important!" But despite my protests, my cheeks started growing a light pink.

"Aw! Does Jilly have a diary?" Vaughn teased.

"It's not funny!" I yelled, my cheeks flushing even more.

"I never said it was funny, did I?"

I sighed. How could he drive me crazy, but still be perfect at the same time? I leaned in closer, brushing my lips against his, when someone cleared their throat.

"Could I borrow my sister for a minute?" There was Chelsea, looking as emotionless as ever.

I stood up from the sandy beach, and followed her. She suddenly turned towards me.

"Jill, is there something you might not be telling me?" I gulped. Had she found out my secret?

"W-Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, just someone was searching for a girl named Jill, and I thought that maybe it was you, but I'll take your word for it. That's all."

I watched Jill walk nervously away, then ran over to the diner. There, at the far left table, was Skye. I strode over, and sat at the seat across from him. "So? How did it go?" the man asked.

"Good. Actually, very good. That's the girl you've been looking for."

* * *

_Tuesday, summer 27__th__, Year 3_

_It's me again. I got interrupted by my new boyfriend__ ._

_Anyway, now I __**know **__something's up. The way Chelsea was talking to me… It was as if she felt disgusted just by looking at me! I know there's something wrong, but I just don't know what…_

_Wait a second! Maybe, just maybe… Remember that diary I gave her for her birthday? No, of course not, you're a diary… But you're a diary that holds all my worst secrets, and if anyone were to read this, I'd be completely exposed. Well, if Chelsea writes in her diary the same way as I write in mine, maybe, just maybe, I could find out what's been drifting us apart._

_Yeas, it __**would **__be making a sin out of me, but I can't live having my own sister hate me! Just the thought that she's keeping secrets from me is just… just…! *sigh* I can't even finish that sentence. Why? Because that's exactly what I've been doing to her. They say trust is the key, but how can I trust her if she's acting this way? And how can she trust __**me **__when I haven't been trusting her?_

* * *

I searched through yet another drawer. It had to be there somewhere! I had searched everywhere, from the closet, to he floorboards, to the kitchen sink! OK, stop and think. If you were Chelsea, where would you hide your diary? Simple. Somewhere I thought was secret, but that was actually pretty obvious. Which would be…?

All of a sudden, my head snapped in the direction of the bed. Of course! Under the mattress! I rushed over, and reached my hand under the big mattress. Suddenly, my hand touched something square. A corner… a… a book! Yes! I pulled out a notebook with a sparkly blue cover. The diary I had given her for her birthday.

* * *

**Saturday****, fall 22****nd****, Year 2**

**My sister Jill got me this diary for my birthday- which is today. Did I get many gifts? No, not many. My mother is supposedly dead, and I've never known neither my own, or Jill's father. So basically, all I got was this dumb, useless diary. Life here is boring, but I did see this add in the newspaper for a farm in the Sunshine Islands. I think I'll do it- it sounds better then wasting my time here at home, doing nothing- if home is even the right word for it. I might live in this old house, but it is FAR from being my home.**

OK, this wasn't very important right now. Let's find a date when she actually OWNED the farm… Let's see… Here!

**Monday, spring 7****th****, Year 3**

**Oh, I'm so happy! The farm is doing even better then I expected it to, and everyone's really kind, but farm work is a lot of work! I barely have time to visit the villagers, or even write in you! It will all be worth it though, just you wait!**

Not important… I wonder how she's been doing on the farm anyway? Huh.

**Tuesday, spring 8****th****, Year 3**

**Oh Goddess. You know how I said I barely had time to socialize? Well, now I finally see what I've been missing out on. There's this new animal dealer (or maybe not so new… at least, new to me), and he is absolutely drool worthy! He is gorgeous! Silver hair, purple eyes, cowboy attire… Too bad he only stays on the islands on Mondays and Tuesdays… It doesn't matter though! That cowboy will be mine, whether he likes it or not!**

Wait a second; Chelsea had a crush on Vaughn?

**Monday, spring 21****st****, Year 3**

**The cowboy- Vaughn – has just made it completely clear that he wants nothing to do with me. He even told me he never wanted to speak to me again! Harsh? Harsh is like Vaughn's middle name! Does he care that he broke my heart? Probably not! But what I hate the most is that, despite everything he's done to me, I still love him.**

Oh no, no no no no no!

**Monday, summer 19****th****, Year 3**

**Life isn't fair. Why is it that although I've tried to earn that cowboy's love for a season, Jill suddenly appears and steals it away in ONE DAY! It's just unreal! Why does faith have to carry out so beautifully with her, and so terribly with me? Sure I have Elliot, but still, he wasn't my #1 choice! It's just not possible… I will now always hate rain forever and ever.**

**Tuesday, summer 27****th****, Year 3**

**Strange things have happened today. **

**1) Jill's been acting a little strange. I knew she was keeping secrets from me all along, but I still don't understand why she doesn't trust me! I'm her freaking sister, for crying out loud! And  
2) she's been acting like this when I mentioned that a man was looking for her. I wasn't lying! No, unlike her, I know how to be honest. He looked a lot like Vaughn, hair wise, but he has there beautiful green eyes, emerald green. He kept saying he had to find this girl, this "Jill" of his, and now I'm CERTAIN he was talking about my sister. But why is he looking for her? And why does he call himself the "Prince of the stars"? One thing's for sure, this Skye here is very mysterious. And, who knows? Maybe he can heal my broken heart!**

I gulped. Skye was back!

* * *

_Hey! Sorry it took so long, and that it's so bad, but I honestly don't know what to do with this. __I've been working hard on my other stories, but this one just doesn't seem as interesting as the others are to me. But don't worry, I am NOT quitting! Just makin' sure you all know that._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	5. Torn

**Chapter 5: Torn**

I was still reading the entry over and over again, for about the 20th time, when the door opened behind me.

"Jill?"

Oh no. Out of all people, why did it have to be her who comes in?

"Chelsea, I-I can explain!"

Chelsea sat down on her kitchen table. "Well, then, start explaining, 'cause you have a lot of it to do."

"I-I… I…" Out of the both of us, I was the one who could always play it cool, and stay calm, even in the worse situations. Both right now, I could feel it; I was tearing apart inside, under the hateful gaze of my sister.

"Fine. It all started when my mother met my father. They got married, had kids, whatever. Then, when **he** lost his job, he went crazy. Every night, he would come home after useless hours of searching for new jobs, and beat us. Hit us, make us cry. My mom knew he was crazy. She **knew**. So she ran away, and left me there with him."

For a second, a look of pity entered my sister's gaze, but as soon as it appeared, it was gone.

"Go on." She urged.

"So, anyway, after she left, he became even angrier. He swore he would kill her, and he'd take a knife, and torture me the way he said he would torture her. So, one day, I met a little girl, Natalie. She said she was going to a place called Sunshine Islands with her family, and I asked if she could bring her with me. It seemed stupid at first, but once they heard my story, they agreed to bring me along. Then, there, I met you."

Chelsea looked away.

"My own half sister, that I knew nothing about, just by coincidence, came to the island I was working as a farmer on." I said. "I was so happy that I found some family that really loved me. And you told me how my own mother met your father, Jack. He and my mother died together in… a fire, was it?"

Chelsea nodded, still refusing to meet my gaze. "Yes, it was a fire." She said quietly.

"So, a fire. And you told me you decided to come here to retrace Jack's steps as a farmer, but then you saw that this ranch was already taken. Then one day, I saw him. **My **dad. The one and only, mister Rock. I was so afraid, I ran away without telling anyone where, and why. Where did I disappear to? A small place called Forget-Me-Not Valley. My dad was raised there, and everyone hated him. I figured it was the best place to hide, since he would probably never come back. Apparently, my mother, Lumina, had the exact same idea."

Chelsea finally looked up.

"I saw their grave. Her and Jack's. Pretty sad, isn't it?"

Chelsea gasped. "But… She… she told me… My personal records say… that I was born, and raised in Castanet my whole life, until I moved here!"

"And they were wrong. Mom must have changed them, in case Rock ever came looking for you."

Chelsea looked back down. "Oh…"

"Anyway, while I was there, I decided to take the same role as you did. I started my own farm. After a while, I called you, because I wanted to tell you where I was, and how I've been. But there was no answer…"

"You never told me you were leaving, so I went looking for you!"

"I never told you, because I knew you'd stop me."

Chelsea opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, defeated.

"Then I met Skye…"

Chelsea looked up, now curious. "What about Skye?"

"Well… I fell in love with him… he said he loved me back… and… eventually, I gave in, and…"

"And what?" Chelsea shouted impatiently.

I winced. "I sort of… gave myself to him…"

Chelsea widened her eyes. "You don't mean…?" I nodded, and lowered my head, ashamed. "Oh no… Jill, why? Why did you do it? Why didn't you tell me? What happened after?"

"He used me. When he was done with me, he just threw me away." I felt tears in my eyes now. "I hate him… I hate him so much…"

"Oh Jill…" Chelsea said, as she pulled me into a hug.

"Eventually, people started noticing something was wrong with me… and… *sniff* one of the girls… Muffy was her name… she found out that I got knocked up… *sniff* and she told everybody… and… I couldn't take it anymore…" I burst into tears.

"Hush hush, it's alright…" Chelsea whispered. "I'm not angry at you anymore… It's alright…"

I pulled away from her, and wiped a few tears from my cheeks.

"So? What about you?"

Chelsea sighed. "It's definitely not as dramatic as yours…"

"I've seen worse."

"And you probably already know most of it from my diary… But I was born, and was a happy child. I knew nothing about you, or your father. Then, one day, I went over to Celia's house to play, and then Takakura rushed in saying there was a huge fire at my house. Celia and I went over once the fire was put out, and… I saw… my parents… my mom and dad… they weren't moving, or breathing. No one ever found out what caused the fire, though. So Takakura raised me, and then when he died of old age, I went to Sunshine Islands… well… here."

She snorted. "And to think that all that time, I thought I lived in Castanet…"

I smiled.

"Then I found out, like you said, that the farm was already taken. Instead of a farm, though, I found you. My sister. And then, when you left, I went out to look for you. What else was I supposed to do?"

I felt touched that she cared that much about me.

"After a while, I gave up. I came back here, and took over the farm. Then one day, you finally did call. I was so happy…" she smiled dreamily.

"Ok, but what is there about your love life?" I asked. "That's all that's really interesting!"

Chelsea raised her brows. "Ok… Well, I had a crush on Vaughn. He said he didn't want anything to do with me. Elliot asked me to go out with him. I said yes. But I'm pretty sure you already found that all out."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but where does the 'I hate Jill' part come in?" I asked sarcastically.

Chelsea sighed. "I was jealous that I completely failed at wooing Vaughn in a whole year, but you got him in less then a day. That's all, really. I'm just jealous that you're so perfect compared to me."

"Pfft, you still think I'm better then you after hearing all that? Girl, you've got problems!" I teased.

"Not as much as you do!" Chelsea laughed, falling into my arms and hugging me tightly.

And at that moment, nothing really mattered, but the fact that Jill and Chelsea were inseparable, with no secrets to keep them apart.

* * *

_Phew! Done! Between beta-ing stories, and writing my own, I've had a pretty tight schedule! But it's finally done… Hooray!_

_Now you finally know about Jill's past! What will happen next? Hmm…_

_Questions? Feel free to ask them!_

_So please,_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	6. Thunder

_**CAUTION!**_

_This chapter is the worst one I've written so far… This chapter itself would be rated M. There are no lemons, but there are minor limes. And there's a knife. Ooh! So be warned… and spare your innocence! Please don't kill me… {'D_

**Chapter 6: Daylight**

_Wednesday summer 28__th__, Year 3_

_It's only been a day since Chelsea and I made up. Which is great, don't get me wrong! It's just… I'm worried about Skye. Why is he here? What is he going to do with me? And more importantly… what am I going to do about it?_

…

_Easy. I'm going to deal with it._

I put down my diary, and ditched it for my iPod. Music always helped get my mind off things. I turned up the volume full blast and closed my eyes, so it would only be me and my music.

Why did Korean songs have to be this addicting? After listening to the song "Lollipop" for probably about the 20th time, I put that down too.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to get up and do something, but at the same time, I wanted to just stay here forever. Grr… I hate boredom…

So what should I do? Hiding from my problems seemed like a childish thing to do, but I was childish after all.

Maybe now was time to stop acting childish, and become the mature adult. I was tired of being the girl that just went with the flow.

As a child, when people would ask me to do something, I'd obey like a loyal child. They used to pat me on the head, and thank me for acting like such a big girl. But what they really meant was that they were thankful I wasn't old enough to get suspicious and ask questions.

I just couldn't believe it had taken me so long too realize.

I sighed angrily and pressed my face into my hands. Enough with the hiding; it was time to face my problems. Screw obeying people and being polite- I was ready to raise my voice and deal with my problems.

Running away the first time was stupid. I wouldn't be running away this time.

Ok, enough of my imaginary pep talk. I got up from the corner I was sitting in, and made my way out the door.

I'm such a couch potato… I stretched, and walked to the mainland. Vaughn wasn't here, since it was Wednesday. Which got me back to the darn question: What should I do?

"Hello, beautiful."

I froze. No turning back. I said I would face my problems. Now was the time to do so.

There he was. The same stupid thief that I had stupidly fallen in love with only a year ago.

He was exactly how I remembered him. The same silver hair, those beautiful emerald green eyes, and that same leopard-print shirt. He smirked, as I pushed my bangs out of my face.

"What do you want?" I hissed at him.

He shook his head. "My fair lady, that is no way to treat the man that has been searching a whole year to find you." He said smoothly.

"What do you want?" I repeated, but this time with more venom in my voice.

"Jill…" he said, placing his hand on my arm.

"What do you want?" I screamed.

Skye paused for a second, then resumed his smirking. "Why don't we go somewhere else, where we can talk a little more… privately…" he looked absolutely evil, and although I tried hard not to show it, he was scaring me to death.

"No! I trusted you before, but I won't ever trust you again!" I yelled. "You hurt me. I won't let you ever do that to me again…"

Skye just smirked even bigger. "But I'm sure you enjoyed it."

That was it. I retracted my hand to try and slap him. BIG MISTAKE.

"Chick-beam, FIRE!" Skye yelled. His necklace started glowing, and with a brief flash of white light, I couldn't move. I could only watch as he circled around me.

"Not so confident now, are you?" he murmured.

I felt tears well up in the corners of my eyes. I tried to stand up and fight. And lost…

"Hmm… I make a lot of girls cry, don't I?" he whispered in my ear. He slid his hand down my back, which sent uncomfortable shivers all over my body.

"Now… Where could I find somewhere where we could talk privately, hmm?" he said, as he kissed my lips.

My body felt numb. I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all.

He suddenly picked me up over his shoulder, and carried me off. I slumped over like a rag doll, 'cause although I couldn't control my members (1), they could still move around.

He carried me back to Jill's house, and placed me on her bed.

Chelsea said she had to go out to the city today, but she never told me way… If I could go back there, I would have begged her not to leave me. Too late now…

Suddenly, I felt I could move the tips of my fingers again. Barely, but I could. Which meant the powers of the spell were already slowly starting to wear out…?

"Now, now, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." Skye reassured, as he layered himself on top of me.

**Liar!**

"You already have hurt me…" Wait- I could talk now, too!

Skye looked just as surprised as I did. He suddenly frowned.

"Hmm… You seem to be fighting off my spell… Looks like I'll have to try something different…"

He pulled something out of his pocket, and I saw a flash of silver.

**A knife.**

He brought the blade down onto my wrist, and I screamed as I felt the blade cut in a little (2).

"Hmm, that hurts, doesn't it?" Skye murmured.

"Like hell, it does!" I panted. Skye flashed his evil grin.

Oh, what had I done to deserve this? I've been good! I never lied! Well, almost never… But as they say, no good deed goes unpunished…

"Now, you better stay as still as you can, or else it'll hurt even more, sweet heart." Skye said quietly. He lift up my shirt, exposing my pink laced bra, and traced around it.

Just then, I heard voices outside. At first, I thought I was imagining it, but then Skye looked towards the door to, and I saw a chance to escape.

I hit the knife with my hand (which could now move too), and screeched in pain as the blade sliced a long line from my index finger to my wrist. Luckily, the knife fell to the ground.

I tried to wipe as much of the blood on my shirt as I could, but the cut was deep, and the wound refused to stop its bleeding.

I tried to dive for the knife, which was under Chelsea's nightstand, but since my legs were still part frozen/part numb, I ended up just thudding onto the ground instead.

Skye, finally realizing what happened, dove down with me. We struggled to reach the knife, one finally feeling the sharp tip of the blade, then being pulled back by the other.

There was banging on the door. "Jill?" came a muffled voice.

Finally, I was able to grip onto the handle of the knife, and pulled it out from under the nightstand.

Skye was still trying to pull me away, but he suddenly stopped when I pressed the knife against his throat.

"You wouldn't!" he hissed.

"Oh, but I would!" I answered with a devilish smile.

Honestly, I would never really have done it. I would never have survived the guilt of having killed somebody. (3)

Suddenly, the door swung open. Surprised, I squeaked, and fell over. That was embarrassing…

"Get away from my sister!"

Standing there was my own Chelsea, holding her axe, with the door completely destroyed, swinging loosely from its hinges. The way her hair blew with the wind, and with her serious look, Chelsea looked dangerous. Or maybe it was just the axe she was holding…

Skye grabbed the pocket knife I was still holding loosely in my hand, and cut a deep line into my stomach. I screamed a bloodcurdling (4) scream.

Chelsea rushed forward.

Faster then lightning, Skye screamed. "Chick-beam, FIRE!"

Chelsea froze, and her axe dropped down with a clang. She fell to the ground, and lay there motionless.

Skye quickly slid out a window he had managed to open, and slid out carefully, but quickly.

I closed my eyes to stop tears from flowing from my pain, but to no help. I finally reopened them when I heard footsteps.

Vaughn was bent over Chelsea, looking alarmed. He checked her pulse, the sighed in relief. Then he turned to me…

He quietly gasped, and his eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Jill!" he cried out, as he rushed to my side. He held my face in his hands, and I closed my eyes.

"J-… J-… Jill…" I could hear him. I could feel him putting pressure on my bare stomach with a cloth.

"Jill… Look… at me…" Oh, how I wish I could. I tried, but my lids refused to open, and I blacked out.

* * *

_Well, wasn't that swell. The next chapter is probably also going to be the last. I admit this may not be the best story ever, but it feels good to be finishing it. I feel accomplished. Please review telling me how you liked it. Hey, I just realized, I just happened to post he scary-ish chapter on Friday the 13__th__! I don't even know why today is so special (I just can't remember), but it's ironic, isn't it? Plus, I was supposed to finish this yesterday, but I fell asleep before I was able to work on it. So anyway, _

**_please review!_**

* * *

_(1) I'm not sure if that means body part, or organs…_

_(2) It's a pocket knife. I didn't add it in, because I thought it ruined the dramatic effect of the __**"a knife" **__thing._

_(3) I just wouldn't be able to survive the stampede of Skye fans that would be out to get me! Just kidding, I would never murder Skye! He's one of my favorite characters!_

_(4) That is how you say it, right?_


	7. What comes after the storm

_OK, I've corrected the errors now. I really hope it'll be easier to understand._

* * *

**Chapter 7: What comes after the storm**

"Jill, we have good news, and bad news."

"Alright… what is it?"

"The good news is, none of your organs have been damaged, so you'll be perfectly fine."

I clapped my hands in delight. "So what's the bad news?"

"The bad news is, you'll have to stay in that chair for one more season while you heal completely."

I looked down at my wheel chair. I didn't necessarily hate it, but I longed to be able to walk again sometime soon… If you know what I mean…

"Oh well, it's only one season, right?" I turned to look at Chelsea. "Hey Chels, did you file that police report?"

Chelsea bit her lip. "Well… Sort of…"

Uh-oh. "Chelsea, what did you do?"

Chelsea shifted around uncomfortably. "Well, I sent in a report for Skye…" she muttered. "They haven't found him yet. But… I also… told them about your dad…"

The nurse in the room – I think her name was Elli – looked curiously at the both of us, as Dr. Trent finished sorting out some papers. "If you don't mind me asking, girls, but what is this about her dad?" she asked.

Chelsea looked up at me, as if asking me if I was alright with her knowing. I nodded. "Jill had an abusive father." Chelsea said.

Elli gasped. "Oh my! What happened? Did the police find him?"

Chelsea smiled proudly. "As a matter of fact, they did. I also helped question him." Then, she frowned. "He admitted to setting off that fire. You know, the one that killed mom and Jack?"

I reached over to touch her arm, ignoring the pain in my stomach from doing so. "I'm so sorry, Chelsea… I… I didn't know…"

Chelsea sighed. She smiled. "That's alright. It wasn't your fault. Besides, it's all over now. Everything's alright."

I smiled proudly at my sister, because I knew I wouldn't have been able to get over something like that that quickly, or easily.

Just then, there was a soft knock at the door. I turned my wheel chair to see who it was, and was surprised to see my favorite cowboy standing there. Although I shouldn't have been.

"Hey, Jill. I see you're up." He said.

Chelsea looked from me, to him, and back again. She tapped the nurse's shoulder. "We better give them a minute…" she whispered.

Elli nodded, and took Dr. Trent's arm, leading him out. The door closed shut.

"Jill…" Vaughn walked closer. "I-I'm so sorry…" He knelt down beside my wheel chair.

"No, Vaughn, it's my fault." I told him. "If I had told everyone about Skye in the first place… None of this would have happened."

Vaughn still looked like he wanted to object, but thought better of it.

"Oh, and guess what, Vaughn?" I said happily.

"Hmm? What?"

"They thought that, well, since he knifed my stomach, that it might have damaged my… baby making factory…" I said. Vaughn smiled at my choice of words.

"Go on." He urged.

"Well…" I bit my lip. "I can still have children!"

He hugged me lightly, as to not hurt me. "That's great. I'm glad."

He pulled away, but he seemed to have a distant expression.

"What's wrong, Vaughn? Is there something wrong with children?"

"No no…" he reassured. "It's not about that… It's just… never mind.

"No, I want to know!" I urged him. He sighed.

"So, um… Y-Your… Well…" he stuttered.

"Alright, spit it out already!" I told him, a little annoyed.

He smiled one of those smiles that only I would be able to witness. "Well… I saw your dad this morning… at the jail… He… he said he wanted to see you…"

I froze. "Vaughn! What the hell? Why would I visit him after all he's done to me? That bastard is probably trying to find a way to murder me behind those bars!"

Vaughn chuckled. "You know I wouldn't let him."

I smirked a little. "I don't know… He might've bribed you."

Vaughn snickered. "Never in my life would I let that happen."

I elbowed him playfully. "You better not!"

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. In that time, I was thinking hard. "Fine…" I said after a while.

"Fine what?"

"Fine, I'll go see that bastard in his well deserved jail cell."

* * *

A week later, I was allowed to leave the hospital. Vaughn pushed my wheel chair over to the city jail.

There were big fences surrounding the building, and the jail was made of stone to ensure no prisoner would escape. The sight made me shudder. There were a few people behind the fences, both men and women. They watched us with hatred as Vaughn, Chelsea and I walked in.

It was a really miserable place. Everything was dark, and there was not one decoration. There was just a stone counter, which a middle-aged man dressed in a police uniform waiting behind.

"Could we see prisoner 129638?" Vaughn asked. (1)

I looked over to him skeptically. He noticed my expression, and whispered "His imprisonment number."

"Oh."

The police officer started walking away, and gestured for us to follow. Soon enough, we were in front of cell number 129638.

"Here you are." The officer said. "I'll come get you in a half an hour, but you're free to leave anytime you'd like."

"Thank you." Vaughn said. Then he turned to me. "Do you want me to leave?"

I looked from him, to Chelsea, to the shadow in the corner of the cell.

"I-If you don't mind, I-I'd like to talk to him… with my sister."

Vaughn nodded, and walked away.

"Wait." I called.

He came back, and knelt beside my chair. I kissed him on the cheek, which made his cheeks turn a light pink. "Thank you." I said softly, and I watched him leave.

Then, I wheeled back to the iron bars. "Dad?"

Something moved in the far left corner. "J-Jill?" His voice sounded strained and hoarse. "Is that you?"

I didn't think he'd recognize me. I backed away a little, closer to my sister, who hadn't yet said a word.

The shadow moved into the light. "J-Jill! W-What happened? Why are you in th-that chair?"

I was surprised. I didn't know what I had expected to have happen, but it definitely wasn't this.

"I-I…"

"And who's this?" he pointed to Chelsea.

"I'm Chelsea." She introduced herself. "Lumina's daughter."

"O-Oh… You were that girl from this morning, weren't you?" he asked.

Chelsea nodded.

"I-I'm so sorry…" I saw my father lower his head in regret.

He was now right in front of the bars, where I could see him properly. His blond hair was sticking up in a bunch of different directions, and he had dark bags under his eyes. His brown eyes were filled with sadness.

"What happened to my daughter?" he asked Chelsea.

"She went out hiding from you." Chelsea spat out. "She went to Forget-Me-not, where I was born, and where my parents died." Chelsea obviously hadn't forgiven him for that yet.

"There, she met some stupid thief. Skye…" she snarled that last word. "She fell in love with him. He used her. So she moved with me to Sunshine Islands."

Rock looked like he honestly didn't want to hear the rest.

"That… thief… found her there… and he… he…" Chelsea burst into tears. I rubbed her back to try and comfort her.

Chelsea looked back up at him, and spit her next words out with venom. "He did the exact thing to her as you did. Maybe even worse."

A tear slipped down Rock's cheek. Wait- what?

"I'm so sorry, Jill. I should never have done that to you. I should never have left you like that. I should've been there to beat the shit out of that thief. I'm sorry…" he said, as he sank down to his knees.

If this was an act, he definitely had me convinced. "I-It's Ok…" I said quietly.

Both Chelsea and Rock stared at me with an 'Are you serious?' look, but both for different reasons.

"No, it's not." Chelsea glared at him.

"Yes, it is, Chelsea. I forgive him." I said. She gapped at me in disbelief, then stormed away. I sighed.

"Don't worry, she's always like that." I reassured Rock.

"Hmm… wonder where she gets it from." He said, with a small smile. Lumina… Chelsea was a lot like my mother.

As if he was reading my thoughts, Rock suddenly said. "You look a lot like her." He reached through the bars, and stoked my long chestnut-colored hair. I felt a little uncomfortable at his touch.

"I-I guess…" I said shyly.

"We never did find out where you got your purple eyes from. Your mom and I both have brown eyes. So did Romana, and my mom. It might've been Lumina's dad. Romana never saw him, 'cause Lumina's mother ran away with him. Ended up dying in a car crash after they had your mother." He sighed.

"I-I didn't know that."

"Well of course you didn't know. I didn't even think of ever telling you."

There was a small moment of silence. "Was that your boyfriend before? The cowboy?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He's real sweet."

"He better be! If he ever mistreats you like I did, I swear, I'll find a way to break out of here and kick his sorry little ass!" Rock said.

I laughed. "Don't worry. He's really nice."

Rock studied my expression. "I believe you."

Just then, the police officer from before appeared. (2) "It's time to go." He said, and walked away.

I looked back to Rock. "G-Goodbye… Dad…"

I started to walk (well, roll…) away, when he grabbed my hand. "Jill…" he said. "Please visit me…"

I nodded. "Ok." A big smile spread across his face.

"Thank you…" he said.

I rolled over to Chelsea, who was still sulking away in a corner. "Come on…" I told her, rolling my eyes.

* * *

_I did keep visiting Rock. Almost everyday, if I could. Eventually, that season passed, and I slowly relearned to walk. Once I was fully capable to walk again, we returned to Sunshine Islands, where I helped Jill with her farm. Eventually, Elliot decided to propose to my sister. It was a beautiful wedding. They were so happy… I'm still sighing at the memory…_

_Anyway, Vaughn and I decided to move away to Forget-Me-Not Valley, so we wouldn't intrude. Dad was released from prison a season ago, and now he lives in Lumina's old mansion in the Valley. _

_They still haven't caught Skye, but as long as I don't see him, I'm perfectly fine with it being that way._

_Vaughn proposed to me a few years ago. We've been living happily together ever since. I'm still not an aunt yet, which is too bad, but the same thing can't be said for Chelsea…_

"Mommy!" wailed a little 4-year old girl. "Skye pulled my hair!"

The 2-year old boy beside her looked up at me innocently, sucking his thumb. I petted my daughter's brown hair. The same color as mine. "It's alright, Tina. He didn't mean it." I said softly, as I put down my diary.

She looked up at me with angry chocolate brown eyes. Her grand-father's eyes. "No he didn't! He did it on purpose!"

Skye took his thumb out of his mouth. "Ga ga ga ga gaaaaaaaaaa!" he yelled.

I laughed, and ruffled the toddler's silver hair. He looked exactly like his father, with the silver hair, those adorable purple eyes, and the cute crooked smiles. All he had of me was his tiny little nose.

My baby would never ever be like the other Skye, from my past. My baby couldn't be anymore innocent, and although he was quiet, he was as sweet as sugar.

Tina pouted. "I'm going to my room."

"Alright then, sweetie."

_So in that time, I learned that things happen for a reason, and that after the storm, comes a rainbow._

_Sincerely,_

_Jill_

* * *

_A/N:_

_So, how'd you like it? Yes, this is __**the end**__, although I might make an epilogue for Skye. Not the baby, I mean the real Skye. Although, now that I mention it, that wouldn't be such a bad idea, to make a sequel about the kids._

_If you didn't understand the very last part, when Jill writes in her diary, the part at the beginning about her marriage with Vaughn happened about let's say… 5 or 6 years ago? A year after their marriage, they had Tina, the little girl, and then Skye two more years after that. _

_And then that last part, about things happen for a reason? Well if her dad hadn't abused her, she wouldn't have escaped to Forget-Me-Not, where she met Chelsea, her sister. And if she hadn't met Skye, she wouldn't have gone to Sunshine Islands and met back with Vaughn, which would mean no adorable children! Do you get it now?_

_Anyway, the reason I'm finishing this is because;_

_1) I want to have more time for my other story, Cry me a River._

_2) This was starting to become more of a chore then something I do for fun._

_And 3) I was starting to run out of ideas. What would happen once everything settled? I find it would get a little too boring._

_Anyway, I hope you're not too disappointed… Please review! _

* * *

(1) I couldn't make up a last name, due to my lack of creativity, so instead of saying his name, Vaughn says the prisoner number thingie.

(2) Just pretend that all that lasted a half an hour…


End file.
